Chuva de um céu sem nuvens
by B. Lilac
Summary: A gaiola é aberta, e o pássaro está finalmente livre. Pronto para uma viagem muito longa.


_Naruto_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

**~x~**

_**~ Chuva de um céu sem nuvens ~  
**_

**~x~**

Neji olhou pela janela, e o vidro sujo lhe dava a sensação de que fazia muito frio lá fora. Suspirou, sem realmente saber se era de cansaço ou impaciência. Por mais que fosse considerado um gênio, certas coisas eram simplesmente impassíveis de explicação.

Como o fato dele estar ali.

Para alguém que já confiou cegamente no destino, custava-lhe acreditar que fosse a _vontade de Deus_ ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Sobre a mesa, repousava uma xícara de chá, e Neji a apanhou e a trouxe para bem junto dos lábios. Antes de tomar um pequeno gole, que queimou a ponta de sua língua, aspirou ao aroma amargo e deixou que a fumacinha etérea se espiralasse nas mechas soltas de seu cabelo.

Permitiu que um sorrisinho afetado esticasse um canto de seus lábios. Hinata havia trançado parte de seu cabelo. Um bom penteado para viagens longas, ela havia dito, mas a animação da prima e todos aqueles elásticos coloridos que ela trazia no pulso eram muito suspeitos. Ela cantarolava enquanto usava a escova e, no fim das contas, não ficara nada mal. Neji olhara-se no espelho com aprovação, o último palmo de seu cabelo muito longo estava cuidadosamente trançado e atado na ponta a um único elástico verde-pálido.

A animação de Hinata já havia se desvanecido como a fumaça de seu chá quando ela lhe acenou do portão.

Suspirou, algo lhe dizia que já era hora de ir. Deixando algumas moedas sobre a superfície bege fosca da mesa, Neji se levantou e vestiu sua jaqueta surrada. Sobre um dos ombros, apoiou a alça de sua mochila esfarrapada. Um verdadeiro viajante solitário, Hinata lhe dissera enquanto ajeitava a gola de sua jaqueta com afinco quase desnecessário.

Mas ele não seria um viajante solitário. Muitos dos outros que haviam parado para tomar um café também pareciam a ponto de se levantar de suas mesas.

Neji respirou fundo e, por um segundo, hesitou diante da porta. Um segundo apenas. Esticou a mão e a abriu de uma vez, fechando os olhos para a claridade branca que repentinamente o cegou enquanto uma sinetinha soava distante em seus ouvidos.

Quando Neji reabriu seus olhos, soube que se olhasse para trás não veria mais um café sujo de estação ferroviária. Estava em outro lugar, no meio das montanhas, à espera do trem. Trazia nas mãos um velho _shamisen_ e uma gaiola aberta, que foi deixada sobre o banco de madeira. Neji guardou o instrumento rústico às costas, juntou as mãos e as escondeu nas mangas de seu _haori_, onde _sankochos_ voavam no tecido escuro, e se aproximou da linha do trem. No lado oposto da plataforma, dois homens estavam no meio de uma altercação sobre o resultado de um jogo de baseball, e um deles lhe acenou gentilmente enquanto o outro espanava as cinzas de cigarro que caíram sobre seu _happi_ de estampa curiosamente festiva. Neji assentiu a eles respeitosamente.

Olhou para cima. O céu estava limpo, sem nuvem alguma, mas ele não via o sol para poder precisar a hora exata. Um vento fresco, com leve cheiro de mar, soprou e Neji fechou os olhos para melhor senti-lo, seus cabelos sendo escovados de seus ombros. Os outros dois homens também haviam parado com sua discussão.

- É o tipo de vento que prenuncia a chuva – disse Inoshi, com leveza.

Neji abriu os olhos e notou que o homem estava de braços cruzados, olhando distraidamente para frente, onde uma montanha verde-esmeralda escondia a visão do oceano. O companheiro dele também olha para o mesmo ponto, assentindo em concordância.

- Como isso é possível? – Neji pergunta, mais para si do que para os dois homens. Como seria possível que chovesse, se não havia uma única nuvem em seu campo de visão?

No entanto, Neji ouve um chuvisco tímido começar a cair sobre a cobertura da pequena parada de trem. Atreve-se a se inclinar sobre os trilhos e olhar para cima, e minúsculas gotas caem em seu rosto, golpeando tão levemente sua bochecha e seu lábio. São mornas e são salgadas. E, então, Neji entende.

Os dois homens ainda estão calados, assistindo com gravidade a acanhada chuva que cai. Há algo de solene naquele instante e Neji não consegue se impedir de pensar em seus amigos.

A chuva, aos poucos, começa a cessar. Lá longe, na curva de uma montanha, uma coluna de fumaça se ergue e Neji ouve o apito do trem. É hora de partir.

* * *

Isso aqui é uma espécie de adeus.

Estava lendo despropositadamente e, de repente, sequer consigo acreditar no que vejo. Aquela expressão tão perdida, e eu ouvindo as trilhas sonoras do Yasuharu Takanashi - que, aliás, duas estão presentes aqui. Rain from a cloudless sky (youtu. be/ DLeWk_ zK2No) e God's Will.


End file.
